Dandelion
by Furukawa Yui
Summary: Terkadang, hal yang indah membutuhkan proses yang panjang. Warn! SasufemNaru. My First Fanfic.
**Dandelion**

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Pairing :**

SasuFemNaru

 **Warn!**

Typo(s), OOC, Judul dan jalan cerita tidak nyambung, No Edit.

.

 **Selamat membaca**

.

Chapter 1

.

Kedua kaki mungil itu terus melangkah tanpa arah. Sebuah boneka rubah berbulu ke-orange-an, berada di pelukan tangan mungilnya yang mendekap hadiah pertama dari sang Ayah dengan erat. Wajahnya yang memerah sesekali menunduk ketika pandangannya mengarah ke seluruh penjuru namun tak menemukan seseorang yang bisa dirinya mintai tolong.

Kaos kaki putih yang membalut kaki mungilnya, kini terlihat begitu kotor dengan bercak merah darah yang berasal dari telapak kakinya. Baju one piece tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan pita merah di tengahnya, keadaannya juga tidak lebih baik dari kaos kaki putihnya. Rambut berwarna pirang yang di turunkan dari sang Ayah yang sebelum di tata begitu rapi dengan sebagian rambut dari sebelah kiri dan kanan di satukan kebelakang dan di permanis dengan sebuah pita putih, kini terlihat sangat berantakan.

" _Otou-san_?" suara linglung khas anak berumur 5 tahun terdengar samar.

Namun sosok yang di panggil tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya, membuat sosok mungil bernama Naruto itu merasa sedih dan lelah. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana bisa dirinya berpisah dari sang Ayah. Yang dirinya ingat hanyalah, mereka berdua pergi menuju pesta kolega sang Ayah dan semua terjadi begitu saja.

Sepasang kakinya yang mulai terasa lelah, menghentikan langkahnya di bawah pohon Sakura yang telah mengugurkan seluruh bunganya mengingat gugur sudah sejak lama tiba dan kini berada di penghujung musim untuk menyambut kedatangan musim dingin yang tiba dalam beberapa jam kedepan. Boneka rubah yang ia beri nama Kyuubi, di elusnya kecil sebelum kembali memeluknya lebih erat guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sedari tadi. Ia jadi merindukan sang Kakak yang jahil namun sangat menyayangi dan begitu memanjakannya.

"Ku- _nii_?" Naruto kembali bergumam nama sang Kakak, berharap pemuda bersurai kemerahan yang terpaut 5 tahun di atasnya itu segera datang menjemputnya begitu dia memanggil Kakak laki-lakinya seperti salah satu kartun yang pernah ia tonton bersama Kurama.

Angin gugur yang akan berakhir, berhembus pelan membawa udara dingin di malam hari yang begitu menyengat hingga membuat tubuh kecil itu semakin menggigil tanpa bisa di tahan dan satu-satunya kehangatan yang bisa Naruto dapatkan hanya dari Kyuubinya. Dan kini Naruto sudah pada batasnya untuk bertahan. Dirinya juga sudah lelah berjalan dan mencari, namun hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan pengorbanan yang telah si kecil itu lakukan.

Mata itu sesekali berkedip kecil ketika pandangannya mengabur dan keringat dingin yang kini membasahi pakaiannya. Pelukannya pada boneka rubahnya perlahan melonggar hingga terjatuh. Kedua kaki kecilnya yang menopang tubuhnya semakin melemas di tiap detiknya. Di detik sebelum tubuh itu terjatuh dan kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya, seberkas cahaya di susul beberapa orang berlari kearahnya adalah hal terakhir yang bisa Naruto tangkap.

.

.

.

"Ku- _nii_ , bisakah kau mengembalikan dasiku?"

Gadis pirang yang di ikat pony tail tu merajuk seraya kedua tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil dasi sekolahnya yang dengan sengaja di angkat tinggi-tinggi oleh sang Kakak. Terkutuklah orang-orang bertubuh tinggi.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang tengah mengisengi sang adik hanya bisa tertawa melihat perjuangan sang adik dan gerutuan samar yang dia tahu tengah tertuju padanya. Oh, adik kecilnya yang menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa adiknya sudah berumur 17 tahun disaat kemarin dia masih merasa gadis kecilnya itu hanya anak berumur 5 tahun?

Seketika tubuh Kurama mematung mengingat kejadian 12 tahun lalu yang bagaikan mimpi terburuknya.

" _Yatta_ , aku berhasil." Sorak gadis pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto begitu dasinya sudah berada di tangan.

Meski sedikit bingung dengan keterdiaman sang Kakak secara tiba-tiba, namun Naruto yang tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengetahuinya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek seraya mengenakan dasi yang sudah susah payah di ambilnya dari rubah jadi-jadian itu.

Kurama yang melihat Naruto sibuk mengikat dasinya hanya tersenyum miris, sebelum senyuman itu terganti dengan seringai kecil ketika Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya memandang sosok Kurama dengan dahi mengernyit heran. Mata shappire itu kemudian bergulir kearah seorang lelaki dewasa berusia sekitar 40-an yang tak lain adalah Minato, Ayahnya yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Kedua sudut bibir Naruto tertarik membuat seulas senyuman,

" _Otou-san_ , _itte-_ "

Dan ucapannya terhenti begitu juga dengan senyumannya yang telah luntur ketika sang Ayah berlalu mengabaikannya dan berjalan kearah mobil yang sudah siap mengantarnya ke kantor. Hah, selalu sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dan seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa, namun apalah daya ketika rasa sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya menghancurkan usahanya untuk tetap bersikap wajar saat tolakan baik secara langsung maupun tidak di tunjukan padanya.

Naruto kembali berusaha untuk tersenyum meski senyuman itu terlihat datar dan dingin. Bahkan Kurama tidak bisa mengatakan apapun melihat keadaan sang adik.

"Aku duluan, _Onii-san_. _Ja_ , _ittekimasu_." Membungkuk kecil dengan tas ransel yang sudah ia kenakan, Naruto berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kurama yang memandangnya dalam diam tanpa membalas pamitan sang adik.

Adik kecilnya sudah berubah begitu banyak. Bahkan saking banyaknya, Kurama menjadi ragu dia mengetahui sejauh apa perubahan yang terjadi pada sang adik. Meski Naruto tumbuh besar dalam pengawasannya. Ya, pengawasannya yang hanya selama 5 tahun.

.

.

.

Naruto terduduk di halte Bus tanpa ekspresi. Kedua tangannya terlihat saling meremas satu sama lain guna menghilangkan sedikitnya rasa sesak sekaligus sakit yang ia dapatkan pagi ini, lagi. Seharusnya hari ini dia tersenyum pada orang-orang yang di temuinya sekedar mengutarakan rasa bahagianya yang tak terbendung karena akhirnya dia bisa bersekolah normal seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Tapi biarlah, lagipula dia juga sudah melupakan rasa bahagianya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah Bus terhenti di depannya. Bersamaan dengan dirinya, orang-orang yang juga menggunakan Bus sebagai alat trasportasi umum berjalan cepat memasuki benda besi bergerak tersebut agar mendapatkan tempat duduk tanpa perlu berdesak-desakan dalam keadaan berdiri. Dan beruntung hanya sedikit orang yang menggunakan Bus pagi ini hingga Naruto bisa menempati salah satu kursi kosong baris ke 4 sebelah kiri.

Termenung memandang kearah luar jendela, Naruto dengan sepasang headset yang menyumpal kedua telinganya, tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda bersurai dark blue dengan model unik yang terduduk di sebelahnya. Entah mengapa bagi Naruto, perjalanan menuju ke sekolah barunya adalah perjalanan terlama dan membosankan.

.

.

.

Suara berisik suatu ruangan bernama kelas, terlihat normal di mata Sasuke yang baru tiba sedikit lebih telat dari biasanya karena biasanya dia akan datang 10 menit sebelum bel bbunyi dengan ekspresi yang jauh lebih dingin di karenakan moodnya yang sangat jelek.

Salahkan saja Itachi yang dengan seenak-keriput-nya menggunakan mobilnya tanpa berkata terlebih dahulu dan membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menggunakan Bus untuk berangkat pagi ini. Tidak hanya sampai disana, moodnya yang sudah buruk itu semakin memburuk ketika teriakan tidak jelas yang mengelu-elukan namanya menyambut kedatangannya dari pintu gerbang sekolah yang membuat telinganya terasa sedikit berdengung.

Terduduk di kursi dua dari belakang sebelah kiri, Sasuke hanya mengabaikan keempat sahabatnya yang memandangnya dengan rasa ingin tahu melihat auranya yang pada dasarnya dingin semakin dingin, perkataan itu berasal dari salah seorang temannya yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Oi Suke, ada apa denganmu?" Itu Gaara, pemuda bertato Ai di sudut kiri jidatnya yang juga tidak memiliki ekpresi sepertinya itu bertanya.

"Hn."

Entah apa yang orang-orang itu artikan dari jawabannya yang terdiri dari dua huruf konsonan itu, Sasuke tidak pernah ambil pusing. Protesan dari Kiba karena balasannya yang menggunakan trademark andalannya, tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun baik darinya ataupun sahabatnya yang lain.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

Panggilan dengan suara mendayu dari seorang gadis bersurai pink itu, hanya mendapat lirikan kecil dari pemuda raven itu.

Sakura Haruno, nama yang terukir di name tag-nya hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan kepala menunduk menyembunyikan rona pipinya yang memerah ketika mendapatkan lirikan dari sang pujaan hati meski hanya sekilas.

Shikamaru, salah seorang sahabat Sasuke yang lebih suka menenggelamkan diri di dunia mimpi, menguap kecil ketika mendapatkan makanan sehari-hari di hadapannya seraya bergumam, " _Mendokusai_ ," dengan sangat jelas.

"Sudah bangun, Shika?" Neji, pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu berucap demikian ketika mendengar suara Shikamaru dari balik buku yang tengah di bacanya.

"Ada apa lagi, Haruno? Sasuke saat ini sedang dalam mood yang sangat sangat sangat buruk. Jadi, kusarankan untuk tidak mengusiknya, oke?" saran Kiba seraya memukul kepala Shikamaru yang mulai membaringkan kepalanya, lagi.

Sakura mendelik Kiba tajam, seolah tidak suka dengan saran yang lebih terdengar mengusirnya itu. "Jangan ikut campur, Inuzuka. Urusi saja urusanmu." Ketus Sakura seraya menaruh kotak bekal yang di buatnya tadi pagi di atas meja Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Di habiskan ya?" Suaranya yang kembali berubah ketika berbicara dengan Sasuke, mendapat dengusan sekaligus cibiran dari Kiba yang di balas jitakan keras di kepala dari gadis berjulukan musim semi itu yang sudah balik ke kursinya.

Sasuke hanya memandang kotak bekal itu sekilas dengan pandangan tidak berminat, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, memandang bunga yang bermekaran di luar sana.

"Aish, apa-apaan nenek sihir itu? Selalu seenaknya sendiri." sungut Kiba dengan kedua tangan mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat jitakan Sakura.

Neji dan Gaara yang pada awalnya memang irit berbicara, tidak menanggapi ocehan Kiba yang menurut mereka sangat tidak penting itu dan memilih menyibukkan diri hingga Kakashi, guru yang terkenal dengan keterlambatannya itu datang. Sementara pemuda berambut nanas itu sudah kembali menjelajah ke dunia mimpi.

Suara pintu yang bergeser membuat suasana kelas yang awalnya ribut seketika terdiam sunyi. Bahkan pemuda Nara yang baru kurang lebih semenit lalu berniat mencari bunga tidurnya, sudah terbangun karena keadaan aneh tersebut. Jika hanya Kakashi yang datang, kelas ini tidak akan sesunyi ini justru semakin ribut. Tetapi alasannya ada pada sosok asing yang berjalan di belakang Kakashi.

"Are? Sudah pada diam ya?" sahut Kakashi melihat kelas yang di kenalnya sebagai kelas yang cukup bising meski berisikan anak-anak berotak dan beruang, telah membisu tanpa perlu dirinya bersusah payah melakukan sesuatu untuk mendiamkan mereka seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

" _Sensei_ , dia siapa?" pertanyaan Kiba yang mewakili seisi kelas.

Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab dan melirik sosok yang merupakan salah satu murid barunya mulai hari ini yang hanya terdiam memandang keseluruh penjuru kelas. "Dia adalah murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Uzumaki-san."

Sosok yang tak lain adalah Naruto hanya terdiam melihat orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya mulai berbisik-bisik mengenai dirinya. Menghembuskan nafas kecil, Naruto mengulas senyum kemudian membungkuk kecil.

"Uzumaki Naruto _desu_. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik."

Hening.

Apakah perkenalannya terlalu singkat? Naruto membantin dengan raut wajah bingung begitu menyadari ucapannya berhasil membuat kelas makin menghening. Salahkan saja dia yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika di minta memperkenalkan diri dengan menggunakan nama belakang sang Ibu. Dia melakukan dengan sengaja. Alasan yang membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum pedih.

"Ano, Uzumaki-san. Bagaimana kami harus memanggilmu?"

Lamunan Naruto buyar seketika, pandangannya kemudian teralih pada seorang siswi bersurai pirang sepertinya namun lebih pucat itu sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Panggil Naruto saja, jangan terlalu formal." Ucapnya dengan senyuman masih terpatri di wajahnya.

Seisi kelas kemudian ribut dengan memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tertuju pada gadis baru tersebut. Dimulai dari ajakan untuk berteman, nomor email, dan pertanyaan tak masuk akal pun di tanyakan padanya. Naruto yang mendapat serangan tersebut, hanya mengusap tengkuknya kikuk mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya begitu terbuka padanya. Kakashi selaku guru justru membiarkan mereka terus memberi pertanyaan ke murid baru itu sementara dirinya sibuk berkutat dengan buku bersampul orange miliknya.

Sasuke yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan dengan ekspresi tidak terlalu tertarik, mulai memutar otaknya untuk mengingat gadis Uzumaki itu. Jika ingatannya tidak salah, ini adalah kali kedua dia melihatnya dimana pertama kali ketika dia dengan berat hati pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan Bus dan gadis bernama Uzumaki Naruto itulah yang menjadi teman duduknya di alat transportasi umum. Entah perasaannya saja atau Naruto yang Sasuke lihat di bus dan di depannya, keduanya terlihat berbeda. Lebih tepatnya, aura mereka.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kecil berusaha mengusir pikiran yang menurutnya tidak penting itu yang mana tingkahnya itu dilihat oleh Shikamaru yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau pindahan darimana?"

Pertanyaan yang berasal dari Sakura yang tidak pernah Naruto perkirakan akan di tanyakan, hanya tersenyum namun senyuman itu terlihat kaku. Dan beruntung lah Kakashi menyelamatkannya dengan mengatakan pelajaran akan di mulai dan hal itu hanya disambut helaan nafas penuh dengan rasa kecewa.

Terduduk di kursi yang sudah di tunjukkan Kakashi, Naruto sebangku dengan seorang gadis yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis indigo yang menurut Naruto begitu sopan dan anggun yang sangat terlihat jelas. Dia hanya berharap bisa menjalani kehidupannya di sekolah hingga lulus nanti.

"3 bulan, ya?" gumaman Naruto membuat Hinata menoleh dan bertanya prihal apa yang di gumamkannya tado, namun hanya dengan senyuman dan gelengan kecil membuat Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

Getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya, menghentikan pembicaraan Naruto dengan Hinata dan beberapa teman perempuan lainnya yang baru gadis pirang itu kenal. Melirik kearah layar ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah nama kontak tak asing, membuat Naruto segera menggeser tombol hijau pada layar.

"Aku duluan ya, _minna_?" pamit Naruto dengan mengulas senyum tipis sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja yang sebelumnya di tempatinya dan kebisingan kantin.

"Dia gadis yang baik, iyakan?" Ino membuka suara pertama kali ketika punggung Naruto sudah tidak tertangkap retinanya. Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujui seraya meminum minuman pesanannya melalui sedotan.

"Kurasa dia juga pintar." Gadis bercepol dua itu kemudian mengemukakan pendapatnya dengan tangan yang sibuk berkutat melipat bungkus roti dan menaruh di atas meja, tepat di sebelah susu kotak yang telah kosong.

"Pintar karena masuk di pertengahan semester akhir? Tidak, lebih tepatnya 3 bulan menjelang ujian akhir."

"Kupikir bukan itu alasannya, Hinata. Bisa saja dia pindah karena di sekolah lamanya pernah melakukan hal yang kau tahulah, anak nakal lakukan?" Ino menyahut dengan mengecilkan suaranya di akhir.

Tenten yang mendengarnya terlihat tidak setuju namun memilih tidak berkata-kata ketika suara jeritan kaum perempuan merasuk pendengarannya. Wajah gadis Yamanaka itu seketika berubah dengan bibir mencebik tidak suka.

"Aish, mengapa mereka berisik sekali sih? Dan lagi, apa orang-orang itu tidak berpikir untuk menjauhi tempat ramai demi ketenangan orang lain?" sinis Ino dengan matanya yang melirik kearah meja dimana 5 orang pemuda tengah di kerumuni layaknya semut oleh para siswi.

Tenten yang mendengar komentar pedas Ino tertawa di ikuti Hinata yang tersenyum kecil. Melihat kedua sahabatnya menertawakan dirinya, membuat Ino memandang mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukankah kau juga salah satu dari para Fans itu? Bahkan aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaiamana kau memuji orang-orang itu terlebih Sasuke setiap kita bertemu?" ejek Tenten setelah meredakan tawanya.

Ino menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan di depan wajah, "Itu dulu, Tenten. Dulu. Mengingatnya membuat rasa kesal dan dendamku pada si Jidat Lebar itu semakin bertambah."

.

.

.

"Mengapa kita harus ke kantin sih?" protes Kiba dengan dagunya yang di taruh di atas meja dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah garpu beranggapan bahwa benda itu adalah senjata yang bisa di gunakan untuk mengusir orang-orang berisik yang mengelilingi meja mereka.

Neji hanya mendengus mendengar protesan Kiba yang mana dialah sang pelaku yang membuat mereka di tempat yang selalu di jauhi ketika istirahat tiba. "Katakan itu pada rengekan mengganggumu 7 menit yang lalu." Bibir bawah pecinta anjing itu seketika maju beberapa mili sembari menyantap pesanannya yang baru datang.

"Jangan lupakan wajah mengemismu yang sangat menyedihkan." Timpal Gaara mengambil bagian menyalahkan sang Inuzuka.

"Berhentilah memojokkanku. Shika, katakan sesuatu." Pinta Kiba memandang Shikamaru yang sibuk menguap dengan mata berair karena rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan.

"Aku tidak ambil bagian." Sahut Shikamaru dengan mata terpejam dan langsung di teriaki teman tak setia dari Kiba.

"Hn."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Uchiha." Harapan terakhirnya pada si bungsu Uchiha pupus begitu saja.

Teriakan itu semakin menjadi ketika Sakura menerobos kerumunan dan duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke dengan tangan menggelayut manja.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku sudah mencarimu sedari tadi untuk makan bersama. Kau bahkan lupa membawa bekal yang tadi kuberikan." Sakura kemudian menaruh bekal yang tadi pagi sudah ia berikan ke Sasuke, ke atas meja.

"Sudahlah, nafsu makanku sudah hilang." Ucap Sasuke dingin seraya menyentak tangan Sakura keras yang mengalung di lengannya dan berlalu begitu saja ketika para wanita itu secara otomatis membukakannya jalan saat aura dingin dan menyeramkan itu mereka rasakan.

Mendapat penolakan di depan umum membuat emosi Sakura menaik, bahkan orang-orang yang di temuinya di jadikan pelampiasan kekesalannya baik dengan cara tatapan maupun bentakan, seraya mengikuti langkah Sasuke meninggalkan kantin. Suara tawa Ino seketika mengudara dengan keras saat melihat kejadian yang menjadi penghiburan tersendiri baginya, mengabaikan orang-orang mulai memandangnya aneh. Bahkan Hinata dan Tenten harus menarik Ino kembali ke kelas dengan bersusah payah.

Kiba yang melihatnya hanya memandang Sakura heran. Sudah berulang kali di tolak, namun perempuan yang merupakan anak salah satu Pengusaha itu tak kunjung menyerah.

"Wanita memang sulit di pahami. Terlebih wanita agresif seperti Haruno itu." Dan ucapannya sukses membuat ketiga temannya memandangnya dengan pandangan berbeda namun dalam arti yang sama, aneh.

.

.

.

Kedua kaki jenjang Sasuke terus melangkah tanpa tujuan. Kemana pun kakinya membawanya selama dia bisa menjauh dari orang-orang yang membuat moodnya semakin menurun, tidak ia permasalahkan. Hingga langkah itu terhenti ketika suara seseorang merasuk ke pendengarannya.

 _"Aku baik-baik saja."_

Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah tertarik mencampuri urusan orang lain terlebih Sasuke yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Niatnya untuk kembali melangkah, di urungkan mendengar ucapan yang terdengar selanjutnya.

 _"Iya-iya, jangan khawatir. Aku sudah berhenti menggigiti ujung lidahku dan melukai tubuhku. Aku juga tidak bersikap mencolok semenjak di Jepang, buktinya sampai sekarang tidak ada yang mengetahuinya bahkan Onii-san sekalipun."_

Kerutan yang jarang berada di kening Sasuke terlihat begitu mendengar ucapan yang terdengar aneh di telinganya. Otak yang di berkahi dengan kejeniusan itu mulai bekerja cepat, tanpa menyadari bahwa orang yang di jadikannya sebagai -tanpa sengaja- objek mengupingnya mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Apa kau baru saja menguping pembicaraanku? Uchiha-san?"

Dan Sasuke menangkap sosok murid baru itu berdiri beberapa meter di depannya dengan wajah datar dengan pandangan yang teramat dingin. Melihat hal itu membuat pemuda raven itu seperti melihati dirinya sendiri dalam sosok berbeda.

"Jika iya, kau mau apa?" balas Sasuke singkat dengan nada menantang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END**

 **Untuk pertama kalinya, Yui memberanikan diri menulis fanfic, jadi kalau idenya pasaran atau rancu, mohon di maafkan ya? #Nyengir.**

 **Yui masih baru, jadi mohon bimbingannya #Hormat.**

 **Dan ff ini sebelumnya sudah Yui post di wattpad Yui, kemungkinan juga untuk Chapter selanjutnya akan Yui post lebih awal di wattpad. Mungkin ada yang mau mampir?**

 **See you next Chap.**


End file.
